


Mortal Slave

by Jisungbttm



Series: Hail Demon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: "Ah! Ah! Ahhh~ I can't- No more- ahh~ please I beg- MMM!!" Before he can finish a pointy, thin part of the tentacle laced his lips tightly. Literally aiming the skin of his jaw to get bruised.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: Hail Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135715
Kudos: 31





	Mortal Slave

"Mmmm!! Mm! MMH!" Jisung is trying to speak but his mouth is already filled with a mass. Long, lengthy, wet and sticky. Tears falling down from his flushed cheeks endlessly. He got the prettiest cheekbones. They are pinkish now. His eyes are red. He got the prettiest eyes. He has been resisting the lump in his mouth that is brushing against his throat from time to time. His hole is filled too. That's why whenever his prostate gets hit harshly he warns the one with these sounds who's been abusing his holes without permission for hours. Not his permission though. He has no right to give an opinion about how his body gets used. Or forbid them from overdoing it or anything. 

He is choking on the mass as it yet again brushes against his throat. Sometimes it feels like the mass will end up penetrating his throat in an alarming way. So he makes sounds like "MMH!" He made the sound again as his prostate is being hit aggressively. And he is not being comfortable with the feeling. He throws his head back, arches his back and twists his body at those feelings. But what can he do against the beast who's tentacles have been wrapping around his body, his wrists and some of them occupied his holes. 

His wrists and forearm have been bruised with dark colors taking place on his delicate skin. Making it look like those are straight laces designed on the boy's skin. These bruises look good on him. 

His skin is so soft and sensitive that anyone who has been exposed to it would get frenzied to destroy him. Jisung's thighs have dark visible bruises too. Just like his wrists and arms, straight lines wrapped around his naked, fragile, weak little body. His legs are forced apart by the tentacles. Causing his ankles to form bruises too. His whole body is filled with bruises. 

His hole is tolerating two tentacles at once stretching his insides. Purposefully brushing against the prostate. And even if he wants to scream he can't, as his mouth has been occupied for hours too. 

The color of those tentacles are crimson red. Almost brown, absolutely smooth and pretty, pointy. Has its own lubrication system. Is soft, long and lengthy. Perfect! 

However Jisung isn't quite having the service. He wants to break free. His pleading eyes not reaching an ounce to the monster that's been relishing off of him for hours. "mmm~ Mmmm!" He is pleading with his mouth stuffed and his tongue numb. It has been so long! No more! 

The monster was glaring at him from afar. Stood in front of the vast window. Intensely watching him writhing on the red silk sheets. Emotionless, expressionless. Just gazing darkly. Inauspiciously. Arms crossed against his chest. Intimidating! The tentacles around him are appearing from his back. They have tentacles connected to their tailbone. Which disappears and reappears according to their mood. 

He suddenly took a step towards Jisung as the younger was pleading for a long time. Jisung flinched. Started trying to free his wrists and arms. But surely that's impossible, even he knew. Slowly started coming forward. Step by step, loosened his crossed arms. The thrusts suddenly took pace, got more violent and Jisung's body started bouncing in his place. Head jerking and hair jiggling from his forehead. 

In order to make matters worse the said monster grasped Jisung's red, leaking cock out of the blue with a tentacle. And Jisung had to gasp in his throat. Eyes squeezed shut and head tilting, turning sideways. "Mmmh~" 

The said monster suddenly brought his tentacle out from his small mouth. Making Jisung mewl. A string of saliva breaking mid air from his tongue. Him reaching closer to Jisung. Eyes forming a red glint. And tilted his head in a threatening manner. His eyes started spreading black from the pupils, filling the whole eyes with darkness afterwards. A sudden lust taking over the monster's aura. Rested his palms on the bed. Dangerously close. Jisung attempted to move away. But failing. Eyes wide and following the approaching beast in front of him. 

The monster took his long pointed red tongue out slowly… seductively. Just the time he'll attempt to enter the boy's mouth a voice started speaking "I didn't give you permission to touch him-" and the monster started backing away, taking all the tentacles away with him slowly which disappeared real quick behind his back; after darting his eyes to the man leaning on the side of the wall beside the massive door handsomely. Looking hunky and fit. The huge, luxurious, almost pitch dark room, the windows covered with heavy silk velvet curtains just went silent. 

Jisung's deep bruises showed up slowly as the monster started retreating leisurely. Jisung's breathing got heavy. And the other man approached him quietly. "-Jaemin'' Jeno finished. 

"I couldn't control myself" Jaemin replied blandly, gaze dark, unafraid, leaning against the window on his previous posture. Jeno wasn't looking back at Jaemin, neither caring for the explanation but his eyes were locked with Jisung. 

Jisung did a visible shudder. Knowing what exactly is going to take place. His arms put together upwards. His frail body lay flat on his master's bed. 

He is too weak. His energy got sucked out of his body without his consent. Has always been like that. He is their human slave. A mortal sacrifice to these two demons. Jeno is in charge in this household and Jaemin is second in command, though it never seems so if they are both together, they are each other's half. But there's only one throne, one crown and Jeno got to be the chosen one. However they both are those important parts, to balance the clan. Now here it is. 

Jeno just stood a bit far from the edge of the bed. Still, unmoved. Gazing intently, up and down. Chin raised up. Jaemin staring at them curiously. 

Jeno glanced through all the bruises slowly. Jisung's body was wet and sticky. All caused by Jaemin's filthy tentacles. Jisung panting heavily. His chest moving up and down rhythmically. Looking completely wrecked. He looked so sinfully tempting. Like he's inviting Jeno unabashed openly to torment him, corrupt him. 

Jeno couldn't help but form a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes revealed a red glint. Same as Jaemin. Turning his eyes black slowly from the pupils. And Jisung heard a ripping sound echo the room. Squinted his eyes briefly in confusion at Jeno. 

Then two pairs of slick and smooth, pretty pitch black pointy tentacles started appearing from the back of Jeno. Growing longer and longer. Making Jisung flinch in his place and widen his eyes in horror. Even though he knew it was coming. As someone being the owner of a body who experiences severe pain unlike the creatures in front of him. He was too weak to process if he can make it out without passing out today. 

He got up instinctively and sat up. His palms helped him balance his body properly on the bed. Gulping hard. As Jeno started approaching. Nothing but lust enveloping his gaze. Got an inauspicious dark aura surrounding him. He looked so arousing but Jisung wanted to run. Run away from this gaze. It was so uncomfortable. Like, Jeno'll devour him whole. He started backing away slowly. 

Jisung situated himself absolutely atop of the bed. Against the headboard. Scared for his dear life. Fearing they'll rip him off. 

Though Jeno didn't step any further. One of his tentacles did it for him. By grasping Jisung's right ankle dragging him close. Pulling the leg upwards. As Jisung tried to desperately free himself. Kicking the air with his left foot. Causing another tentacle to grip his other ankle. Pulling this leg upwards too. Keeping them apart forcefully as Jisung has been trying to fight back as much as he got strength left. All definitely going in vain. Jeno's doing all these just by standing his ground at the edge of the bed. Expressionless. 

Jeno started growing more tentacles. It was growing without an end. Brushing against and skimming through Jisung's thighs. Then snaking them up with harsh, tight grips. Preparing to leave deep darker bruises. Literally forcing his thighs apart as he entered one tentacle without a warning. Causing Jisung to scream loud as the tentacle already hit his prostate right after entering. "AH!" Jisung's eyes teared up. And he hissed. 

Tentacles found his nipples and started playing with both of them. Soft wet and slick pointy parts touching sensitive nipples of his. Too much. It was rubbing harshly, twisting, pinching and Jisung had to grip the sheets underneath tightly. Causing his knuckles to go white. And turn his head to the side, where Jaemin was standing. Accidentally making eye contact with Jaemin, with his red, teary eyes. Cute~

But Jaemin's eyes say otherwise. You don't have a look to want to harm something cute. To want to make a mess of something cute. He didn't notice that tentacles were coming his way and one of them gripped his leaking cock and the other one entered him harshly, with a slam. He gasped loudly, in total surprise and the pain that hit him. Looking back at Jeno who was now absolutely closer to his body out of nowhere. "Keep your eyes on me while I'm fucking you" Jeno seemingly warns, through gritted teeth, jaw clenched. 

And starts thrusting two of the tentacles together harshly. Brushing against his prostate. His sensitive spot, his most uncomfortable spot that these brothers don't apparently leave be. He hissed and rolled his pupils back. Mouth agape. Giving access to a dark tentacle to encircle his tongue lewdly. Slowly sliding inwards. His tongue being numb and heavy. His voice being trapped inside his mouth. Filling him. And he again, "mm!" As it was going too deep. Making him gag in his throat.

His arms shot up in an attempt to cause a disrespect and remove these tentacles away from his body promptly. 

But a tentacle caught his arm in a strong grip. Coiling up his arm to his wrist, growing up slowly. He stared at the crimson colored tentacles in surprise and darted his eyes to find Jaemin standing peacefully with a tentacle stretched out from behind. Arms crossed, resting against his chest. His gaze darkened again and stared right through Jisung. Jisung furrowed and squinted his eyes briefly in disbelief. Jeno smirked at his brother then looked back at him. Sweat building on his forehead. He shot another arm up to get coiled up by another crimson red tentacle again. 

In his misfortune, Jisung saw Jaemin approaching from the side of his eye. Slowly. He widened his eyes at the sudden increase of pace. And shot his head back to Jeno. Who was smirking down at him. Clearly enjoying the other's misery. And freed his mouth within a swift motion. A string of saliva breaking in the middle of the process. His tongue pointed out. Making the scene look as lewd as possible. 

He started, "Ah! Ah! Ahhh~ I can't- No more- ahh~ please I beg- MMM!!" Before he can finish a pointy, thin part of the tentacle laced his lips tightly. Literally aiming the skin of his jaw to get bruised. It coiled around his jaw. Wet and slick. His lips wrapped around it like a rope encircling his mouth. His eyes welled up and he jounced in his spot. "mmmh!" As he got hit on his sore prostate yet again with about two ruthless tentacles. The sudden jolt caused him to move a bit upwards thus he got brought down in his place again by a crimson tentacle on his waist wrapped around mercilessly. 

He stared back at Jaemin who situated himself comfortably on his side of the bed with innocent pleading eyes. Hoping to let his aching lips go. But it just got tightened as Jaemin approached his face slowly and he squeezed his eyes shut tilting his face. As a spasm of pain contorted his face. "mmh~" he whimpered. Just then, another harsh hit on his prostate and he came for the nth time. With a muffled scream. He's gonna pass out. He's feeling dizzy. They aren't stopping. These sadistic beasts are not gonna leave him until he passes out. They keep attacking his prostate. He watched Jaemin shifting beside his brother below. 

Felt another tentacle slowly entering his entrance and flinched. Biting on the tentacle in his mouth. His breathing uneven. But he still tried. "Mhhhm~ Mhhhmm~ mpweeea~" It won't work. His eyes are a bit puffy from crying so much. And here someone entered another one. Are they planning to rip it? Now two of them were thrusting rhythmically with three of it inside. Purposefully slamming the prostate and he's a screaming mess. 

His hole, his nipples, his neck, all his free skins were occupied and being abused barbarously as if he didn't experience affliction. His thighs which are wrapped up and forced apart were shaking. His feet tried to skim over against the sheet beneath but they were strictly bound. He prayed for his sufferings to end. 

But he got snapped out into reality as his dick started getting harsh jerks and pulls. Causing his eyes to roll back, mouth agape yet again. The sounds supposed to be let out getting caught in his throat as his mouth is sealed with a wet mess. 

His arms locked upwards by the tentacles and body being explored impurely and in a lewd manner, he isn't comfortable to describe. His whole body formed dark bruises now. Looking ethereal this way. The sadistic brothers tainting him like some useless object. They were desperately plunging into him making it impossible to stay in place. Penetrating invasively, literally passing through his rectum, brushing against the colon. Groaning, grumbling and moaning. They were both sounding heaven. 

His inside was stinging and he couldn't make it a stop to his falling tears. He is so luscious they can't help but be aggressive with him in bed. Hurt him, torment him. Can't get enough of him. They are obsessed, with every inch of his body. Monsters that are so feared by others turn more monstrous with their slave. It feels so insatiable to assault this fragile boy the more they watch him wrecked. 

So they keep going on and on until the younger underneath them passes out as a result of their excessive love making. 

Jaemin left Jisung's mouth to let the younger breath and moan properly this time. Those three tentacles hammers Jisung's prostate unconcerned and plays with his dick when after a short period of time they all cums together. The monsters pulled out slowly after filling the younger deep and good. Their tentacles being pulled back. Noticing the younger stopped moving. 

"Passed out" Jaemin remarked, panting. "You've been violent with him, duh" Jeno remarked as a matter of fact, of course panting. "Weak- He deserves to be tormented" "I wanted to play with him more" Jeno raised his voice, gaze darkened at Jaemin and his jaw clenched. "Next time" Jaemin smirked, getting a smirk back from Jeno. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mortal Slave

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
